


Switch-Sweet

by TuppingLiberty



Series: As the Universe Wills It - Force Husbands [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Chirrut, Demi Baze, Demisexual Character, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Baze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Modern Seattle AU - Chirrut asks Baze if he wouldn't mind switching.Day 4 of Spiritassassin week: Bodyswap/Role Reversal





	Switch-Sweet

**2002**

Baze was still shaking with pleasure when Chirrut crawled back up his body, licking stray cum from his lips and snuggling in tight. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, holding Baze close.

“Holy fuck.”

Chirrut snorted, pressing a kiss to Baze’s neck, languorous after his own climax earlier. “You’re welcome.”

Baze shook his head a little at Chirrut’s well-honed confidence. Fuck, why was that such a turn on for him?

Chirrut rested his head on Baze’s chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal. “Baze?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you ever want to fuck me?”

The blunt request made Baze choke on air for a second. “Uh-”

Chirrut’s clear blue eyes met his over his chest. “We don’t have to. It’s just something I like, too.”

Baze felt himself blush from head to toe. “I, um. I could. Um. I don’t- I’ve never-”

“Shhh, I know.” Chirrut scooted up to cup Baze’s cheeks, and Baze could see him note the heat on Baze’s face. “I know. We don’t have to. I’m happy.” He kissed Baze, soft and slow. “ _Really_ happy. I just miss it sometimes.”

Baze chewed his lip, feeling Chirrut’s fingers move over his frown lines. He wanted Chirrut to be happy, he really did. He wanted- wanted Chirrut to stay with him. At the same time, he didn't- he didn't want to do _it_ just to make Chirrut happy.

He knew when everyone looked at them as a couple, they were probably imagining that Baze was the top in the relationship. Baze figured that was all a bunch of bullshit, and it wasn’t like being a top or bottom in sex defined _any_ other aspect of their lives. They were equals, and why was anyone looking at them and speculating about their sex life anyway? Gross.

He’d considered it before, in his mind. Been enticed by some of Chirrut’s practice movements for his martial arts. Chirrut had an especially fine ass.

Chirrut tapped his chin, then kissed him again. “Don’t worry-”

“I’ll think about it. Um. I will. I promise.”

Chirrut beamed down at him, then sat up and turned around, baring that fine ass to Baze. “Remember to consider this when you’re thinking.”

Baze blushed again, then laughed and reached out to slap Chirrut’s ass lightly. “You are the fucking _worst.”_

Chirrut looked over his shoulder coquettishly and winked. “That’s not what you were saying five minutes ago.”

Baze shook his head and rolled out of bed himself to join his partner in the shower.

\-----------------------

A wintery Friday night, no opening or gala to attend, meant Baze and Chirrut snuggled into the couch together, most likely with pizza, some movie or tv show on with video description on for Chirrut. As tech had progressed, they’d been able to find more and more shows with the option, so Baze could give his descriptive skills a rest and enjoy it with Chirrut. Having been one of the Chirrut’s closest companions for so long, he had gotten good at describing what was going on, but it was nice for Chirrut to be able to not have to rely on anyone. One of Baze’s main goals in life was to make it as easy as possible for Chirrut to be independent. It was- maybe it was a safety blanket, Baze mused. Maybe if he _knew_ Chirrut wasn’t dependent on him, he knew Chirrut _really_ loved him.

“What’re you thinking about, Baze? _”_ Chirrut scooted into Baze’s lap and stroked over his face. “You’re much too serious for Monsters, Inc.”

“Silly thoughts,” Baze murmured as he wrapped his arms around Chirrut and pulled him down to his shoulder so they could watch and listen together. “Entirely appropriate for this.”

Chirrut laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to Baze’s shoulder. “I like it. The movie, I mean.”

“Good.”

“Like you, too.” Chirrut’s lips were sliding over his neck now, and it took Baze a second to mentally readjust away from the movie and put his proper attention on Chirrut. Pizza? Check. Movie? Check. Sex? Coming right up, apparently.

Chirrut’s fingers were still on his face, so he smiled for Chirrut to see and helped him rearrange himself in Baze’s lap. Now Chirrut was straddling Baze, lips descending to his, fingers tangling in his hair and taking command of the motions of his head, and _fuck_ if that wasn’t hot.

Baze fumbled with the remote and shut the movie off so he could concentrate on the sounds Chirrut was making deep in his throat. He sighed into Chirrut’s kiss, pulling him closer so their clothed cocks rubbed against each other.

“Mmmm, Baze, honey, you feel amazing.” Chirrut moved back to Baze’s neck and began to suck a bruise there.

Baze exhaled heavily, one hand slipping over Chirrut’s ass and sinking in. “You do, too.”

They lingered like that, Chirrut grinding lightly against Baze as they made out. This, right here, this slow, casual, private time with Chirrut, it was his favorite. Everything he loved about life, reduced to this space on the couch.

Life was pretty fucking good, now that Baze thought about it.

“You’re thinking again. Obviously I’m not kissing you hard enough.”

Baze let a low rumble of a chuckle out as he captured Chirrut’s mouth again. “Sorry. But, um. I told you I’d think about- about-”

“About fucking me?” Chirrut interrupted, blunt as ever.

“Yeah. Um. I’d like to try?”

“You sound hesitant.” Chirrut was more cautious now, pulling back, his fingers on Baze’s face to get the clearest message.

Baze cleared his throat and tried again. “I’d like to try. Maybe just- baby steps, tonight. Like, um. I could- I could finger you.”

The concern on Chirrut’s face cleared slowly. “You’re pretty smart, you know. It has been awhile, for me. We should _definitely_ take baby steps.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah-oh!” Chirrut let out a laugh as Baze picked him up, wrapping Chirrut’s legs around his waist and walking him toward the bedroom. “Mmmm,” Chirrut purred, squeezing Baze’s biceps appreciatively. “You are just so fucking- _strong.”_

Baze grunted as he dropped Chirrut down gently on the bed with a small bounce, smiling at Chirrut’s continued laughter. When Baze dropped over him, holding himself up with his elbows but pinning Chirrut’s lower body to the bed, Chirrut shut up in a rush. “I love your laugh,” Baze rumbled. “I love you, happy.”

“Softy.” Chirrut reached up to find Baze’s hair and pull him down for a kiss. With an impatient sound, he tugged at the hem of Baze’s t-shirt. “Too many clothes, though.”

Baze knelt back and pulled his t-shirt over his head, then stood to kick off his pants and briefs as Chirrut hurried to undress himself on the bed. Baze reached to the nightstand for the lube, his hands shaking a little at the idea that it wasn’t going to be going inside _him_ for once.

“You sure?” Chirrut murmured from the bed, because of course Chirrut could sense his nerves somehow.

“I want to do this, for you.”

Chirrut frowned up at him, then sat up and reached out until Baze stopped his groping search by placing his hand in Chirrut’s. Chirrut used it to center his sight, although when he looked up, he wasn’t quite on the right line. “I want you to enjoy it, too. Don’t go all noble self-sacrificing _bái chī_ on me.”

Baze clung to Chirrut’s fingers as he lowered himself onto the bed again, then let go to wrap Chirrut in his arms and kiss him soundly. “I want to try it for you. I’d like to enjoy it, too, but I’m not sure right now if I will? Remember our first time- you had to coax me out. It’s not that different.”

Chirrut’s hands smoothed over his face, reading the truth there and in his voice. He was silent for a few moments, then nodded. “If, at any time, it goes to a bad place for you, you’ll stop, right? You won’t just keep going to make me happy?”

Baze rested his forehead against Chirrut’s and sighed. “I promise.”

Chirrut laid back with a small smile up at Baze. “Okay.”

Baze took a moment to drink in his beautiful partner. Fuck, but he was the luckiest son of a bitch alive, he had to be, to have this beauty before him. He traced down Chirrut’s chest with one hand, lightly over the prominent abs that made his mouth water, just a little, and to his embarrassment. Chirrut knew Baze enjoyed his body, but sometimes Baze just- it was just too much to say aloud, to express some other way.

Chirrut’s abs clenched under his fingers, and Chirrut let out a breathless little laugh - he was ticklish, just there, but Baze wouldn’t exploit it. He kissed the spot instead, and uncapped the lube bottle with his other hand.

“Just one finger at first, baby. It’s been awhile.”

Baze nodded, his anxiety making him silent, but Chirrut squeezing his shoulder reminded him he needed to respond verbally. “Got it.”

He carefully slicked up one finger and spread Chirrut’s legs apart. They fell open easily under his touch as Chirrut grinned down at him. Unsure of exactly what to do, he just decided to do what Chirrut had done the first time he’d done this to Baze.

He circled Chirrut’s rim with his slick finger, working on stretching the opening. Chirrut was tight, and he let out a little gasp as the blunt end of Baze’s finger slowly worked its way in.

“Okay up there?” Baze asked a little breathlessly, fascinated by the way Chirrut’s muscles were clenching at his finger.

“Yeah, your fingers are just a lot bigger this way,” Chirrut said with another happy little gasp.

Baze grinned and shook his head. “Yeah, yours always feel huge inside me, too, even though they’re not, you know. All light and clever. They stretch me open so good, though.” Baze blushed, continuing to work his finger around Chirrut’s hole.

Chirrut squirmed and shifted, his cock bobbing against his stomach. “Fuck, you’re hot when you talk dirty.”

Baze felt a little powerful in this position. He lubed up his second finger and started easing it in beside the first, ever so slowly. When it popped in, they both exhaled simultaneously, then laughed at each other. Baze leaned over and kissed Chirrut’s thigh. “You’re being really patient with me, thank you.”

Chirrut lifted his hips, fucking Baze’s fingers into himself farther. “Maybe not _so_ patient. How are you doing? Tell me what you’re feeling baby.”

Baze nodded, realizing that with him down low like this, Chirrut had no way to feel over his face for how he was doing.

“It’s strange,” he breathed out. “But, um, really fucking hot, too. You’re so tight, and you feel so warm inside, and soft, like- like velvet, or something.”

Chirrut laughed a little. “You _feel_ amazing inside me. Keep going.”

Baze decided to try something that he loved when Chirrut did it to him: he crooked his fingers, then scissored them, continuing to stretch while at the same time searching for Chirrut’s prostate. Chirrut sighed and arched his hips, but showed no further reaction, so Baze kept hunting, his search methodical, until Chirrut gasped and clenched down around him. Baze grinned. “I have you now,” he murmured, stroking over the spot again and again.

“Fuck yeah you do,” Chirrut managed, panting. “Oh, fuck, baby, yes, like that.”

Chirrut threw his head back to the bed and arched again and again into Baze’s fingers. Baze relented when he saw Chirrut’s cock weep precum and smear it against his stomach. He stilled his fingers, filled with pleasure over the power he felt. As Chirrut settled again, he added a third finger, sweeping around inside Chirrut in a pattern that soon had him arching again.

“Baze, _please.”_

He knew if he kept going, he could get Chirrut off this way. Especially if he gave him a blow job at the same time. But now he was curious, and so far, everything had gone okay, so- “I’d like to fuck you.”

Chirrut nodded eagerly and arched his hips up. “Yes, yes please.”

Baze chuckled. “Who knew you’d only be polite when you’re this desperate.” It earned him a cuff on the shoulder, but he took it with a grin and removed his fingers. He slicked up his cock and slid in between Chirrut’s legs. With a shaky hand, he lined himself up with Chirrut’s hole and slowly slid in.

“Oh- _oh.”_ Overwhelmed, Baze nuzzled into Chirrut’s neck.

Chirrut wrapped his arms around Baze and pulled him in tightly. “You’re doing so well, Baze.”

Baze shuddered. “You feel- this feels- all at once-” He felt Chirrut’s grin against his forehead.  

“Yeah, way better than your hand, right?”

Baze snorted. “I’m not sure if I can move. I might just come.”

Chirrut’s hand cupped his face, and then pulled him up so he could kiss Baze properly. “We can work on that.”

Chirrut canted his hips up, and Baze slid all that much deeper with a groan. “Oh, fuck. Okay, I’m going to try.”

“You got this, champ,” Chirrut offered with a pat on his shoulder.

“Oh, fuck you,” Baze grumbled.

“You already are, as I seem to recall.”

To punish Chirrut, he pulled out as slowly as possible before sliding in all at once again, with a heavy sigh. Nipping at Chirrut’s neck, he thrust again, already feeling his orgasm building at the base of his spine. Grunting, he reached down for Chirrut’s cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Chirrut arched against him, meeting his thrusts just as well as he did when he was inside Baze. Baze’s hand clenched down on Chirrut’s hip and he stiffened, spilling inside Chirrut with a long groan. With half a mind, he kept stroking Chirrut until Chirrut had joined him, coming all over Baze’s fist and locking their lips together.

Baze rolled them so Chirrut could lie over his chest, slipping out of him in the process. Above him, Chirrut groaned and buried his head in Baze’s chest. “Well, that was fucking amazing for me,” he slurred. “How about you?”

Baze wrapped his arms around Chirrut, running a hand over Chirrut’s sweaty back. “You’re beautiful like that. And you feel- all warm and soft and I can’t really explain it but I get why you like being in me.”

“A keeper, then?”

“Yeah.” Baze blushed and kissed Chirrut’s shaved head. “Yeah, um, and you know, maybe I can last longer next time.”

Chirrut grunted. “I mean, you got the job done. You’re no one-pump-chump, baby _.”_

Baze chuckled and shook his head. “Thanks.”

Chirrut leaned up, finding the side of Baze’s ass and then giving it a light slap. “Hey, man, you’re no longer a virgin. You can hold your head high now,” he said with mock sincerity. “A real man-” He barely got through the statement without laughing, and Baze growled, bowling him over onto the bed and pinning him down.

“I’ll show you ‘real man.’”

Chirrut was still laughing when he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a story for every day of spiritassassin week for these two!
> 
> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr
> 
> Leave me kudos and comments please, they are my life blood


End file.
